Indistructible
by Tiger90991
Summary: It begins
1. Chapter 1

By: Tiger90991

_Introduction_

This story begins with a bright flash of light in the middle of a valley in Medieval Europe. All of a sudden, a man falls to the ground wearing a heavy kevlar vest. An elf foraging party saw a man hit the ground in an odd outfit, though slightly afraid they were also curious about this man. As the elf party approached the man, he groaned as the lead female approached him she saw in amazement that he was human. She said to the rest of the group "We must get him back to the city to tend to his wounds."

Chapter 1

"_The mysterious man_"

Turok woke up what he saw was amazing, it was a beautiful women with slightly pointed ears, a flawless face, sparkling hazel eyes, and a bright white smile. The women said, "Hello, you have been insensible for three days, we are surprised that a human managed to get this far into elfin territory." The man said nothing because he was so surprised.

He then said, "Where am I?"

The elf said then, "You are in the elfin city of Haven." The man was stunned at this news he then realized that he was not wearing his vest, and that his guns were gone. The elf then asked, "What is your name stranger?"

The man said, "I am from the future and everyone calls me Turok there, what's yours?"

The elf then said, "I am called Lesona, you are very kind for being human."

Turok said, "Thanks, I think." Then all of a sudden Turok froze, he had just realized some thing. He said, "I have to leave, _now_."

Lesona was very confused and asked, "Why do you need to leave right now?"

Turok told her, "Because the place I come from there is a war going on and if I do not leave I am afraid that the people that sent me here will follow me here." Just as he said this there was another bright flash of light but instead of one person falling out, multiple legions marched out, Turok than asked Lesona, "Where is my stuff, because if you what a chance of surviving this I need my equipment."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Preparation for war"_

Lesona was shocked, she thought, _'This man could not be the same man we helped.' _ Then her eyes grew wide, what she saw was a black tattoo spreading from the base of his spine up and around his shoulders. She than finally noticed how muscular he was. As he turned around and she saw that his eyes where like fire when she looked into them.

Lesona asked, "What are you?"

Turok said, "What I am not important, but you must leave now because if you do not you will see something you would rather not." As he was saying this, the tattoos on his back continued to spread all across his body

Lesona thought, '_I must leave but, I am curious to see what he is becoming.'_ Lesona said, "The odd equipment you came here in has been sent to the city's wizards to find out what kind of magic was used to operate them."

Turok swore, today was not his day, first he was sent on a suicide run through no-man's-land, then he was shot and to top it off the people that had shot him into this time period. As his tattoo spread, his eyes got redder and redder until they became blood red. When Lesona saw, what was happening, she felt that she should help him is some way. As he turned to leave she then went up to him and gave him a medallion and said, "use this medallion to find your way around the city and it will also help get to the wizards' tower."

Chapter 3

"_Death of a friend"_

As Turok got to the tower, he realized that his experimental DNA was starting to kick in. As he got in to the tower, he looked hardly human. His tattoos had stopped spreading but they had converged into the center of his chest with a type of demonic seal. As he walked into the tower the wizards where not very receptive of him, so he showed them the medallion as proof.

Turok then asked, "Where is my stuff?" As he said this, his eyes started to turn in to a deep blood red color. He could tell the wizards where honestly freighted by him.

He then started to think about Lesona and was sad about the way he had treated her because, she did after all, save him. No sooner did he think about it he heard a loud boom and it had come from the direction of the citadel that he had come from. Lesona was currently stationed at that location so he grabbed his equipment and ran out the door.

When he got to the citadel it was in runes, he ran inside and found Lesona's body on the ground floor she was barely breathing she regained consciousness for a few seconds and said to him, "Turok I love you and I wish we could stay together longer." As she said that she breathed her last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"_Wrath"_

Stricken with rage and grief, Turok yelled out. As he picked up her broken body, Turok said softly, "I'm so sorry." Turok carried Lesona's body outside the citadel and laid her down softly on the grass. He then stood up, and as he turned around, he saw the apparent elders of the city.

They then said in unison, "You have killed the priestess you will not be forgiven for this."

Turok then yelled out to them, "If you lock me away you will all die." Just as he finished saying this, an artillery shell exploded overhead and shrapnel rained down on them. Turok grabbed his equipment and ran out of the city to meet the legions that was advancing toward the city. When he got outside the city wall, he started to set up his M60 heavy machine gun. After that, he set up a secondary line of defense with a detachable gatling gun. As he finished he saw the enemy crest the horizon he put the magazine into the M60 and took aim. Just as they got into range, Turok opened fire and dropped more enemies than bullet shells. As he fired, he remembered why he was doing this and that just made him angrier, so angry that he ripped the M60 right off of its stand and started to walk to them spraying lead. As he rained down lead death to his enemies he started to laugh with an evil tone in it. His enemies just kept coming at him without stop, he started to tire and eventually it started to show, as he slowed down the enemy opened fire on him with a volley of bullets he fell to the ground in pain and sadness.

Chapter 5

"_The outcast"_

_**Five Years Later**_

As the morning sun crept over the windowsill and shined on Turok's eyes, he woke up, got out of bed stretched, grabbed some clothes, and went outside in to the sunshine. He said, "What a beautiful day today and nothing can possibly ruin it," but before he could finish saying his sentence, he saw some knights approach his solitary cottage, on the edge of the woods, that had a creek running right next to it. As they approached, he drew out an enchanted magnum that had infinite rounds. He pointed it at the lead knight, as the knights approached one said, "Do not shoot; we intended no ill will toward you."

After he said this Turok lowered his gun and asked, "What do you want, I thought I had made myself clear that I did not what to be disturbed the last time I help you ingrates," he paused, thinking than said, "And if I remember correctly you still owe me my payment from the last time." Turok then said, "How about I kill all of you except for one to relay a message to your king."

Then one of the knights said, "The king has died and has no son only a daughter to succeed him, so a tournament has been called to decide who will take her hand in marriage."

Turok then said, "How does this concern me?"

The knight said, "The princess has asked that all warriors in the land to participate in a fight to the death, to see who comes out on top." He then said, "Since you are a warrior you are to participate."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will be hunted down and be killed."

"Well then I guess I have no choice, huh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

"_The princess"_

When Turok got there, he saw he was the last contestant to get there. He found a spot presighted for him, "Well they sure did think this through." As he off loaded his equipment he saw some movement at the tent entrance he spun around and saw Lesona, but as he looked closer, he saw that it was the princess. He turned back around as she entered the tent he said, "I heard the word that your _dear _father has died."

The princess said to Turok, "What is your name warrior?"

Turok bluntly replied, "Turok," then asked, "what is your name?"

The princess said, "My name is none of your concern at the moment," but she said quietly, "Neytiti."

Turok asked, "Did you say something?"

Princess Neytiti said, "No, no I did not." After she said that she walked out and Turok got back to preparing his armor.

_Chapter 7_

"The _Tournament"_

_A__s _Turok added the final additions to his armor, he heard his name called which notifies that he was up to fight. He said, "Let the games begin." As he strolled out on to the field, he saw a man in dark armor being dragged off the field. As Turok's DNA kicked in his armor began to transform into not just armor of steel but of hellfire and brimstone. Turok noticed this only after the crowds that had been cheering before had suddenly gone quiet, it was then that Turok looked down. Turok thought, _"This is new."_

The opponent straight across from Turok just laughed and said with a sneer, "Is this the so-called _Turok _I have heard so much about?" As he ran towards Turok, he did not see Turok pull out his magnum, aim, and pull the trigger. The first contender went down without putting a scratch on Turok. Turok lazily walked back and took off his armor as he was doing this he heard something behind him, but before he could turn around he was attacked from behind. As he fought off the first attack, he spun around and saw an assassin.

_Chapter 8_

"The Assassin"

_T__urok grabbed a sword and stabbed at the assassin, but the fleet footed assassin jumped out of the way and ran off. _Turok was about to give chase but decided it was not worth it and sat back down on the chair to polish his guns. As he was finishing up the judge came into the tent and told Turok, "Sir, it has been decided that you may no longer use the weapons that you have brought along with you."

At this Turok looked up and said, "Oh, then what weapons will I use then?"

The judge said, "I'm sure you will think of something," at that, he left.

Turok then started to grumble and said, "Great I will have to run home and grab some of my swords from home," he then added, "but how will I get there fast enough." He stopped and gave a very evil smile and walked out of his tent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

"_The motorcycle"_

He walked to the stable and he walked over to the area that had something under a tarp. He pulled the tarp off to revile a motorcycle; he got on, put the key into the ignition, and turned the key. All of the horses started to get spooked and he peeled out, released the throttle, and sped out.

When he got home, he went inside and grabbed a long sword, claymore, battle-ax, and a huge shield. He slung his stuff across his back and got back on his motorcycle.

When he arrived back at the tournament, it was in shambles as he walked around; Turok saw that the tournament had been destroyed by something. As Turok walked around, he found a survivor he asked him, "What happened here, where is every one?"

The survivor responded, "I do not know, they…they came so fast they took the princess." Turok dropped him on the ground and as he started to walk off the survivor said, "They went north." Turok grunted his thanks and walked off to his tent.

Chapter 10

"_Confrontations"_

As Turok walked to his tent, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He spun around and there was nothing there, he grumbled to himself, "Damn shadows," and kept on walking. As he walked into his tent he saw some looters, he silently drew one of his swords and decapitated one of the looters. The others turned around just in time to see a huge blade coming at their faces. With a splat three more looters fell, the last one was apparently a woman and she started too pled for her life.Turok then said to her, "Give me one good reason to spare you, just one."

She replied, "If you spare me I will forever be in your debt, and I also have children at home to feed."

Turok said, "Fine I will let you live."

"Thank you kind sir I will find a way to pay you back for your kindness."

"Whatever, just get out of my sight."

He grabbed his equipment and got back onto his motorcycle and rode off to the north towards a very dark and dense forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

"_The Forest"_

As he reached the forest it felt like someone was watching him, he shrugged it off as his paranoia, but little did he know he was indeed being watched from the trees by a shadowy figure. After about three hours of riding in this forest Turok who had needed to stop to rest for an hour or so he found a tree that looked very comfortable. He parked his bike on the side of the road and as he got off an arrow flew at the back of his head, without even looking he snatched it right out of the air a broke it. He spun around and as he did a hooded figure jumped at him with a very nasty looking knife, Turok didn't even try to dodge it, instead he let it hit him and upon impact the knife shattered into pieces.

As the figure looked at the broken knife, stunned, Turok dashed forward grabbed their neck and slammed them against a tree and said, "I don't know who you are and I really do not care but what I do want to know is why you tried to kill me." After saying that he ripped the hood off of the figure and he found out that the figure was a female dark elf.

The elf spat at him and said, "I do not need to explain myself to you, demon."

"That so," Turok said as he wiped the spit from his face, "Well then I guess that gives me no choice." Turok said as he glanced over his shoulder and yelled out "ITS NO USE HIDDING, I KNOW THAT YOUR THERE!" Then three more figures came out of the forest and into the clearing.

One of them said, "How did you know that we were there?"

Turok said, "You should learn how to be more silent."

A different one snapped back, "Maybe you should learn yourself coming into our forest on that metal contraption!" While the other two murmured in agreement.

Turok sighed and said, "Did you ever think that I was not trying to be silent, and since that you have been detected you might want to remove those hoods of yours."

When they did he saw that they were all dark elves. _'Figures should have thought as much.' _He turned back to the one that tried to stab him and said, "What's your name?"

She replied, "What's it to you, you are going to kill us anyway."

"I never said that." As he finished saying that he collapsed grasping his head, screaming in agony, the three elves that were standing by the edge of the clearing suddenly rushed Turok. The female elf yelled at them to stay back, but it was too late, suddenly one of them was split in two at the waist the other two before they could react were dead before they hit the blood soaked forest ground. One decapitated the other in little pieces.

The female elf looked at Turok, who was covered in the other elves' blood, and said in absolute terror, "_What are you._"

He looked at her and said, "I am what I am, and unfortunately for your friends there they found out too late."

The dark elf said to him, "Well if you insist, my name is Lhindes Darktree."

Turok responded, "Nice to meet you Ms. Darktree, my name is Turok."

Lhindes gave a start and yelled " "

"Great what a way to introduce myself to the locals."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 12

"_The hidden City"_

As they approached the hidden metropolis Turok let out a low whistle and said, "This place is huge!" All of a sudden an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the motorcycle's front tire, bursting it, and with a thud Turok and Lhindes flew over the handle bars. When Turok opened his eyes he found swords pressed to his neck. "Well this is a friendly greeting."

The warrior with the swords parted to let an old elf through and he said to Turok, "Stranger I do not know who you are but you should leave before things get ugly."

"Friend, if that is a threat you should take it back, or else someone will get hurt and it won't be me."

The old elf just laughed and said, "Well stranger you have just sealed your fate, KILL HIM!" Then all of the elves that had surrounded Turok charged.

The fight that ensued was a bloodbath, the first elf that reached Turok tried to stab him with his sword but it did not work. Turok countered, he grabbed the elf by his throat, picked him up into the air and slammed him down so hard that the ground cracked beneath them, he then brought his foot down onto the elf so hard that he imbedded the elf's image into the ground. As the battle continued Lhindes watched in terror as the 50 elves that faced Turok fell one by one, in the end the last one left started to beg for his life Turok grabbed his head in one hand picked him up off the ground and crushed the elf's head with his bare hand, blood splattered all over the place; the broken bodies of the elves lying where they fell. Turok went through looking for survivors he found one; he dragged him to a tree by his ankle and started to spin the elf around his head like a rag doll, then he threw the elf at the tree head first. A sickening splat could be heard all across the forest; the elves in the city, with their sense of hearing, heard it and ran to the place where it originated from. What they saw was horrifying; a lone man or demon they could not tell, stood over the corpses of their best fighters and then they saw what had made the noise from before a fighter stuck into the trunk of a tree like a dart. The man/demon let out a very evil laugh and then he spotted them.


End file.
